X-ray imaging, including projection and microscopy techniques, have been widely used in medical imaging and industrial inspection since their invention. A particularly important development is the computed tomography (CT) techniques that allow the three dimensional (3D) structure of a sample to be reconstructed from a series of two dimensional (2D) x-ray images acquired at different view angles. Furthermore, recent advances in micro x-ray CT has pushed the 3D resolution to 1 micrometer with direct-projection type imaging systems, while using x-ray objective lenses, such as Fresnel zone plates, 3D images with up to 50 nanometer resolution have been demonstrated.
Mineral samples analysis for mining is important as ores are used in metal production and crude oil extracted from bituminous sand and coal provide a substantial proportion of our energy consumption. Understanding the structure of the mineral samples is therefore important for using them effectively and locating mining operations. This often involves examining the porous structures in the sample. Traditionally, this is usually accomplished with indirect measurements such as running fluid through the sample and measuring the flow rate under different pressures. Any imaging techniques are often destructive involving lapping and polishing the sample and then imaging with light microscope or scanning electron microscope.